I Need You So Much Closer
by elenasdoppelganger
Summary: It's Stefan's birthday and Natalia, his best friend comes to Mystic Falls as a surprise. She's planning to stay for a few days in the Salvatore Boarding House. But will this change their friendship and affect Stefan's relationship with Elena? (Takes place in season 1, based on the story line with Lexi, with some adjustments made to it.)
1. Chapter 1

I was finally there. Mystic falls, a small town, full of long had it been since my last visit? 90 years? The place hadn't changed much, except for the dvelopment of the modern architechture and obviously, the people. The streets were full of them since it was a Sunday, but it was still surprising how many human beings stil lived in Mystic Falls. After the numerous killings which happened during th 20's, I thought there'd be fewer people.

I could feel my throat very dry since I hadn't drank anything for hours, so I thought I'd drop by the hospital later and grab some B-bags. But first, I had to take care of something else.

The Salvatore Boarding House was as majestic as it had always been. It was the only builidng in Mystic Falls that still had the beautiful, old architecture of the 1800's. Plus it was located in such a calm and "hidden" place. I had always been jealous of the house.

I quickly opened the door trying not to make a single sound. I slipped in and to my luck, there was nobody in the living room, just old furniture, some bourbon and a few books lined up by the table.

"Who's there?"- a voice echoed from upstairs. Dammit, I had ruined the surprise. I moved in a flash across the room and hid behind a couch. I smiled as I saw him with a stake on his hand, being as careful as always. I was glad he hadn't changed. He moved slowly down the stairs and walked throuhg the living room. I took my chance as I slid behind his back and covered his eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the birthday boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you for the review and I'm sorry it was short. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ****. Please tell me what you think of it and what improvements I should make. Thank you to every who reads it!**

"Naty?"- he said as he spun around to face me. I smiled as I jumped into his arms, grateful of the moment we were sharing together.

"Happy Birthday!" -I whispered. With his arms wrapped around my waist, I felt so secure and safe. It felt like home, after so many years. I broke off the hug and noticed his nut-brown eyes and his smile which lit up the whole room. I had almost forgotten how heart-warming Stefan Salvatore could be.

"You're back! I can't believe you're here! I've missed you, Naty."

I flashed him a smile and said,

" 'Course I'm back. Wouldn't want to miss out on your 162nd birthday!" Stefan gave a small chuckle and led me to the couch where I had hidden to "surprise" him.

"Here, sit on the couch, make yourself feel like you're at home." He offered me a glass full of bourbon and as soon as I grabbed it, I gulped down the whole drink. Talk about thirsty.

"You know, you swore Mystic Falls would be the last place on Earth, you'd visit in the future,"- he said as I put the empty glass on the small, wooden table in front of us.

"Well, it still is. I spent these last few years travelling the World, plotting revenges against ex-boyfriends and such. You know, the usual things. I figured, since I missed my Steffie so much, I'd come by for a visit."

He gave me that bright smile again and said,

"You haven't changed at all. I'm happy to know that."

"Neither have you, Stefan,"- I replied. A sweet silence fell among us as we looked at each-other with affection. I had missed him. I really had. Stefan had always been my rock and I had always been his. We had always been best friends and we had always helped each other. Being there with him comforted me deeply and made me feel …protected, even though I was way older than Stefan and I had been the one saving him from his "Ripper" state

The sound of approaching footsteps broke the silence and I quickly turned around to see the door being opened. I stared in disbelief as the figure of a young girl showed up by the door. She had long, brown silky hair, chocolate- colored skin and dark brown eyes just like…_**her. **_No, it couldn't be. She was dead, right? She couldn't possibly be…Katherine, could she?

"Stefan?"- she said quietly, looking around the room in confusion.

"Oh, Elena, hey."- Stefan stood up and walked to the door inviting her in. Elena? So, if she wasn't Katherine, why the hell did she look exactly like her?

She looked at me and after examining me carefully for a brief second she asked, raising her eyebrow,

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elena this is Natalia, or as I call her, Naty, my best friend and Naty this is Elena, my girlfriend."- Stefan declared. Elena smiled at me reassuringly and I smiled back. Then I remember I was being disrespectful by sitting down, so I stood up and walked towards Elena.

"Nice to meet you Elena. Though, you certainly remind me of somebody I used to know a very long time ago." I stated and then gave a quick look at Stefan.

"Well…um…nice to meet you too. I'm glad Stefan has company for his birthday. I just came here to tell Stefan to pick me up at seven since his phone is dead,"= she responded and gavean accusing, but friendly look at Stefan.

"Damn, I'll take care of the phone later, but you don't have to leave you can-"

"No, it's okay, I'm heading back home since Jenna needs me."- she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"It was great meeting you and I hope I'll see you again at the grill tonight," – Elena stepped out of the door after saying her goodbye to us. She looked exactly like Katherine but she was nothing like her, at the same time.

"You have some explaining to do,"- I demanded, giving Stefan a look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed it, who put it in their favorites and for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot! If there's anything you don't like, or that I should change, please tell me, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

Stefan folded his arms and lowered his head, not knowing how to begin.

"I know she_** looks**_ exactly like Katherine and I don't even know why, but she _**isn't **_Katherine. She's… sweet and caring and sincere. I saved her life in a car accident after I had observed her for months to see if she was Katherine or not. But she wasn't. She was completely the opposite of Katherine, and I…love her," -he clarified as I watched him carefully. The last sentence hit me hard and I didn't even know why. I mean Stefan had finally found a girl who was worth it, someone human, someone who wouldn't break his heart, someone who loved him as much as he loved her. I should have been happy for him but there was something I didn't understand, coming in the way.

"So, she's not a raging bitch then?"-I asked sarcastically. He laughed a little and shook his head in denial. So, Stefan loved a girl. What was the big deal?

"Naty, if you want to get to know her more, come with us to the Grill tonight. She is nothing like Katherine, I promise. You'll love her,"- he said calmly as he looked in my eyes. I couldn't resist when he looked at me like that.

"I'd love to get to know her."

I did want to get to know her, didn't I?

"Aw, look at what we have here, two BFF-s bonding with each other. How cute,"- the voice came from behind, making me to quickly turn around.

"Damon. I see you haven't changed at all. Apparently, you're still a dick,"- I commented.

"No, my darling, I'm still the same ravishing, fascinating man, who takes your breath away,"- he responded.

"Ha, in your dreams maybe."

"Damon, what do you do want?"- Stefan interrupted. Damon Salvatore simply rolled his eyes in irritation not giving an answer to Stefan.

"Whatever, I'm going out to pop some veins. Care to join me, blondie, or do you want to stay here with Buzz kill Bob and die of boredom?"

"I'd rather die of boredom than spend a single moment with you,"- I replied.

"Fine, suit yourself,"- he said and disappeared instantly.

"I don't know how you two are brothers. You're so…different in every aspect."- I turned to Stefan.

"Well, we weren't always so opposite. He used to be different as a human. Back then he actually felt compassion and was capable of love. Now, all of that is gone. He has no humanity left in him,"- he responded.

Following my instinct, I reached for his arms and squeezed it gently, to comfort him. He sighed and I could feel his pain, just like I always did. He loved Damon, even after all he had done, despite him being a mass murderer. Stefan still had humanity in him, humanity that I adored, that I of all people could see it so clearly, even though he was inhuman.

He cleared his throat and turned away to look at the antic clock hanging by the wall.

"Dammit, it's 6 45 and I need to pick Elena up in 15 minutes. Naty, you can have my room upstairs to crash for a few days. I won't mind, you can unpack everything. I got to go and get Elena. I'll be back soon."- he said as e ran out the door, heading to his red car. I stood still for a moment. Elena. She looked like a pretty nice girl, nothing like Katherine. None of us knew how she was connected to her, but if Stefan was happy then so was I.

I scurried up the stairs to his room. It was beautiful. There were shelves of old books covered in dust and close to them was a study table with a journal on it. Stefan's journal.

I had visited the whole world. I had been to England and had seen the royal palace, I had been to the Parisian houses and I had seen the wonderful sculptures of Italy. But none of them had the same impact that room had on me.

My fingertips slipped on the cover of his journal, but I didn't want to open it. I knew all about Stefan, I didn't have to open his journal. Besides, if I did open it, I would invade his privacy.

After unpacking all my clothes I just hopped on the silky sheets of Stefan's bed. God, this place _**did**_ feel like home.

Suddenly I felt my cell phone ring inside my pocket. I grabbed it with difficulty since my hands could hardly fit inside the super tight pocket. God, the 21-st century fashion!

"Hello?"

"Hello, Natalia,"- a deep voice came from the other end of the phone.

Terror crept all over me as my whole body froze. There was only someone who called me like that, someone who I had been trying to avoid for centuries.


End file.
